Love in the Rain
by KeitiHeiwajima
Summary: The reason Izaya had been messing with Shizuo since High school was only simply because Izaya had taken a liking towards Shizuo. Will Shizuo feel the same way about Izaya? Shizaya Yaoi. Rated M for swearing and some possible lemons. Don't like it? Don't read it.


**Thought I would do a Shizaya fanfic.**

**I would like to thank my friend Isuzu for helping me with this idea. **

**((Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like it don't read it))**

* * *

**Shizuo Heiwajima**

The tall, blonde haired man named Shizuo had walked around Ikebukuro in the rain. His hair was dripping wet from being rained on for the past hour or so. He wore what other people would call a bartender outfit, even though Shizuo wasn't a bartender any longer. He seemed really angry at Izaya for all those years of pissing him off.

Soon enough, he had started to remember when Shinra introduced him to Izaya. In reality, he had hated Izaya with a passion, but for some reason had feelings for Izaya. Was Shizuo crazy or what? He had thought about wanting to clear things up with Izaya, but what would Izaya say to him?

Shizuo then lets out a soft sigh, still lost in deep thought. He reached his hand, resting it on the back of his neck and rubbed the back of his neck, sighing even more. If Shizuo were to be with Izaya in a romantic way, he would have to keep it a secret, so he wouldn't attract attention from Erika Karisawa.

Soon enough, he gets a phone call from someone. He then puts his hand in his pants pocket and takes his cell phone out of his pocket, and sees that it's Izaya calling and so he answers the phone and holds the phone up to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Shizu-chan. How have you been?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"I'd thought I would say 'hi' to you, Shizu-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that. And I thought we agreed not to talk."

"I don't remember saying that, Shizu-chan. How about we talk this over then?"

"I don't see why you want to talk about this, Izaya. I'm still mad about all the goddamn trouble you've caused me since high school!"

"Really, Shizu-chan? Because I was willing to spend some time with you before I left Ikebukuro."

Shizuo lets out an annoyed sigh. "Alright. If it'll get you to stop calling me then I will. Where at?"

Soon enough, Izaya told Shizuo where to meet him at. Shizuo nodded as he listened to Izaya. Then the black haired man spoke again. "See ya there, Shizu-chan."

They both hang up. Shizuo had a bad feeling about what Izaya wanted to tell Shizuo. So, he immediately walked to where Izaya had told him to meet him at. It was most likely at Shizuo's house. His hair was still dripping wet from the rain.

Soon enough, Izaya walked over to Shizuo about ten minutes later, carrying an umbrella. He looked at Shizuo with a smirk on his face. "Well well. Looks like Shizu-chan showed up."

"Shut up, Izaya..." He said to him.

"So harsh now, Shizu-chan."

"And I thought I tol-"

Izaya then interrupted Shizuo. "Calm down, now." He said to Shizuo as he walked towards him a bit closer.

Shizuo then sighed as he digs into his pants pocket and takes out a pack of cigarettes and takes one cigarette out of the box then puts the cigarette in his mouth, then puts his pack of cigarettes back in his pocket. He then puts his hand in his other pocket and takes out a lighter, then lights his cigarette. Soon enough, Shizuo inhaled the cigarette and then takes the cigarette out of his mouth and blew some smoke out, trying his best not to let the smoke go into Izayas face.

Izaya then smirked a bit more.

"What did you want to say to me..?" Shizuo said to Izaya as he puts the cigarette back in his mouth.

"To confess my love to you, of course. Why do you think I've caused so much trouble over the years? It's because I like you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyes widen as he heard Izaya say that. "Are you serious? All of that just because you like me?"

"Of course, Shizu-chan! And now that I've told you...I should go then." He smirked as he lets out a soft laugh. He then turns around and walks away from Shizuo.

Shizuo then just stands there, shocked. "Damn...it!" He shouted. As soon as Izaya was out of sight, Shizuo began to shout again in anger. "IIIIZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted as his voice began to echo. Shizuo began to lose a bit of his voice after shouting for about thirty seconds. Shizuo had felt the same way about Izaya. He wasn't sure how to tell Izaya though.

* * *

**I hope you like the fanfiction so far. **


End file.
